


Stay

by Satine86



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sickfic, a little hurt/comfort for good measure, fluff for the sake of fluff, post fire, pre movie ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine86/pseuds/Satine86
Summary: She started to stand up, but Phillip caught her hand and pulled her back down. “Or you could stay,” he said.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to write some pointless fluff with these two being cute and tactile, what can I say?

“Really, Anne, I’m fine.” And he was, to an extent, the hospital had decided to release him after all. Although his assurance was still weak, because if Phillip was being completely honest with himself, he enjoyed Anne fussing over him; enjoyed being the recipient of her undivided attention. 

Beside him, Anne did not respond to his words but instead tucked herself a little tighter against his side. Partly for support, and partly -- he hoped -- because she simply wanted to be closer. The stairs leading up to his apartment were wide enough for them to navigate together, pressed as close together as Chang and Eng ever were. 

Normally Phillip had no issues ascending the steps, bolting up them without pause. Today though he was winded taking two steps and had to stop to catch his breath. Anne waited with him, raising one eyebrow as if to say, ‘I told you so.’ 

It was slower going than usual, but finally they made it to Phillip’s apartment door. He unlocked it and let it swing open. Everything inside was just as he had left it the last time he had been there, newspapers scattered on the counter along with an empty coffee cup. A pair of dress shoes had fallen near the sofa where he’d kicked them off, and a tie was flung over the back. 

“I don’t remember the last time I actually slept here,” Phillip said, dropping down onto the sofa with a grunt. “The circus took precedence once Barnum left on Jenny’s tour.” 

Anne looked around, taking it all in with hands fisted on her hips. Finally she nodded, apparently satisfied with what she found. “It seems to be in fairly good order. I thought I might have to scrape mold off your cutlery.” She sent him a shrewd look from the corner of her eye. 

Phillip huffed out a laugh and put his feet up on the ottoman before the sofa, settling back against the cushions he closed his eyes. “I was a bachelor, not a slob.” 

He wasn’t aware Anne had moved until she sat down next to him, jostling him slightly as she tucked her feet underneath herself. Without opening his eyes, he knew she was staring at him. 

“‘Was’,” she repeated. “Are you under the impression that you’re not a bachelor now? Has someone caught your attention, Mister Carlyle?” 

One blue eye creaked open and found Anne resting her elbow on the back of the sofa, her eyes teasing when she met his gaze. 

“Well,” he drawled and sat up, dropping his feet to the floor. “Recently I did have a beautiful woman confess her love for me, so I think I might be heading in the right direction.” 

Anne snort incredulously. “I doubt I’m the first woman to profess such feelings.” She sat up a little straighter, and somehow managed to affected the air of every simpering, high society miss he had ever met. Usually at the behest of his parents. 

“Oh, Mister Carlyle,” she fawned, “your plays are always so compelling! And may I say you’re even more handsome in person, just look at how blue your eyes are. I could surely drown in them.” She batted her eyes in an overly exaggerated way, tilting her head demurely. 

Phillip started laughing so hard it quickly dissolved into a coughing fit. Anne scooted herself closer, her thigh resting against his while she rubbed his back until the coughs subsided. Once he could breathe again, Anne got up and found her way to the kitchen for a glass of water, which Phillip sipped gratefully. 

Sinking back against the cushions again, he let out a sigh. “At this rate I might crack rib with all the coughing.” 

“You’re still healing, it takes time.” Anne reached out and started carding her fingers through his hair, smoothing it back. Her lips were pursed slightly, the corners turned down. Phillip knew that look.

“Don’t,” he said and caught her hand, pressing a kiss to the inside of her wrist. 

Her eyes snapped to his. “Don’t what?”

“Make that guilty face. It’s not your fault, Anne.” 

She sighed heavily and leaned forward, easily tucking herself against his side, her head and hand resting on his chest. Phillip wrapped an arm around her shoulders, thumb rubbing soothing circles against her arm. 

“You ran into a burning building because you thought I was in it. I’d say that makes it somewhat my fault.” 

“It was my choice, and I would do it again if I had to.” 

Anne shifted and buried her face in the crook of his neck. When she spoke, her breath tickled against his skin. “You’re an idiot.” 

“That’s true,” he laughed. “I also love you, and I want to keep you safe. Always.”

That spurred Anne to sit up, one hand still splayed on his chest, almost as if she refused to break contact. “What if that goes both ways?” Her eyes were wide, shining with emotion.

Phillip reached up to cup her cheek. “And I’m all right. We both are.” 

She nodded and then impulsively leaned down to kiss him. Just like she had in the hospital, as if she were afraid he might disappear if she didn’t. Or one of them might change their mind. Though that was never going to happen, because if there was one thing Phillip knew without a shadow of doubt, it was that he wanted to kiss Anne Wheeler for the rest of his days. 

When Anne finally pulled back, she gave him a sweet smile before standing up and taking her warmth with her. Much to Phillip’s chagrin. 

“Where are you going?” he asked, unable to keep himself from sounding like a petulant child.

“I’m going to straighten up the house and put fresh linens on your bed. If you haven’t slept here in awhile, I doubt musty bedsheets are going to do your cough any good.”

“Anne, you don’t have--”

“I know,” she cut in. “Just... let me take of you?” 

She looked so earnest it was hard for Phillip to argue, and he knew it wouldn’t do any good anyway. So he nodded, and let her flit about the apartment as she put everything in order. Phillip watched her move with ease, seeming to innately know where certain items were or where others should go. 

Once she deemed the apartment clean, she once again took her place next to Phillip. 

“You, of course, have no food in the kitchen.”

He scoffed. “There’s bourbon and coffee grounds in the cupboard, what more do I need?” 

Anne stared at him in disgust. “As I said, there is no food in the kitchen.” 

“That’s not entirely true, there has to be a moldy loaf of bread somewhere…”

“Phillip!” She slapped his arm. 

“Fine, no moldy bread.” He put up his feet again. “In the meantime there’s a restaurant on the corner. I think I can manage that far.”

“I’ll stop by the market tomorrow, make certain you have fresh things to eat.” It was hard to tell if it was a threat or a promise, so Phillip simply nodded. “For now, I should go and let you rest.” 

She started to stand up, but Phillip caught her hand and pulled her back down. 

“Or you could stay,” he said, and felt his face grow hot when he realized exactly how brazen that sounded. “Only, I know it’s been difficult for everyone to find lodging since the fire. So you could stay here, W.D. too. Anyone who wants to. We can bring in some cots, there’s plenty of room. And it’s free.” 

He hoped that sounded generous enough, because truthfully he wasn’t really thinking about anyone other than Anne, and the fact he really didn’t want to see her leave. Ever. Phillip laced their fingers together, as if that would tether her to him. 

“You need to rest, Phillip. You won’t get any with a room full of rowdy people.” She looked down at their joined hands, used her free hand to toy with his fingers. “But it’s kind of you to offer.” 

“Then what if only you stayed?” He looked up at her through his lashes. “Please?” 

Anne shut her eyes and shook her head. “Don’t make that face.”

“What face?” 

“The one that makes you look like a kicked puppy. It’s impossible to say no.” 

Phillip couldn’t help but laugh at that. “I didn’t know I made that face.” Though he was certainly filing that information away, for a rainy day. 

“Well you do, and it’s not fair.” Anne opened one eye, face scrunched up while she thought. “It wouldn’t be proper if I stayed.”

“It wasn’t proper when you kissed me at the hospital either, but I think we both found that to be an enjoyable experience.” He flashed her a wide grin before he turned more serious. “I know I’m being selfish, but I want you to stay. I want to be able to see you and talk to you…. I just want you be here. But if you have to go, I understand. No puppy face.”

Anne was silent for a moment, linking and unlinking their fingers while her brow furrowed in thought. Eventually she spoke again, “I want those things too. To be here, with you. Besides, everyone knows where I am.” 

Phillip perked up, “so you’ll stay?”

“I’ll stay.” She nodded, a smile lifting the corners of her mouth. Phillip felt his returning smile stretch across his face. 

Decision made, they quickly found themselves in the same position they were in before: Phillip with his legs stretched out, while Anne cuddled against his side, her head resting on his chest. 

“I like this,” she said, voice soft and tinged with a smile. 

“I like _you_.” 

Anne lifted her head to look at him, an amused smile spreading across her face. She studied him for a moment before reaching out to cup his face, and gently laid her lips against his. 

As Phillip lazily kissed her back, unhurried and content, he felt more relaxed than he had in weeks, maybe months. Maybe ever. And despite everything that had happened, despite the uncertainty of what was to come, he was happy. As long as Anne stayed by his side, he knew he always would be.


End file.
